zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Psycho Killer
When chasing down a pair of deadly escapees, you'll have to move fast to make sure you're not the one who gets caught. Cast * Sam Yao * Esteban Sosa * Sara Smith * Louise Bailey Plot Get After Them The prison is plunged into darkness. You hear Esteban scream before his headset abruptly cuts out; he’s been kidnapped. Bonnie And Clyde Sam spots an unconscious Esteban being carried to the stables. Louise suspects Kander and Stain - a serial killing twosome who were inmates at the prison. Horror House Sam suspects that the Warden released the psychopathic inmates to wreak havoc in a final fit of revenge. Louise surmises they’ve headed into the woods. They Don't Look Thrilled Louise was right about Kander and Stain - they are heading towards their old house. Esteban is still alive, but they've spotted you. Eaten Alive You split from the others; Kander is on your tail. You hear Louise distract Stain, allowing Runner 8 to snap Stain’s neck, which drives Kander into a frenzy. Safe And Well You lure Kander into a trap; Runner 8 takes her out by expertly throwing a knife straight into her chest. Esteban confirms that he is safe and well. Transcript SAM YAO: Is that you, Five? I’m picking you up on long-range cams, jogging past that rusty old waterworks with Esteban. And yeah, there’s your headcam feed. About time, too. You’ve been gone over two hours. I thought you’d never get back! ESTEBAN SOSA: The delay is my fault, Sam. There was so much paperwork to be drawn up in order to expedite the agreement between the Fraternal Alliance and the liberated prison. SAM YAO: Yeah, wouldn’t want to be missing any paperwork, that’d be a disaster. ESTEBAN SOSA: Precisely! And what is the situation since Runner Five left the prison? Has the hostile takeover been brought up to a satisfactory resolution? SAM YAO: It’s good, great. Louise opened the gate, so uh, just run in and head for the canteen. Five knows the way. The prisoners are having a big meeting, trying to decide how to run things now they’re in charge. There’s been some temper tantrums, the odd shivving, but basically, it’s all gone smoothly. They’ll be useful allies for us, even if they can’t tell us who our traitor is anymore. laughs That old warden must have been bluffing about, WARDEN’s voice “There are worse things in here than me!” laughs voice I mean, she used to crucify people for fun. How much worse – shut off What happened? Why has it all gone dark? Have I lost my camera feeds? Five, why isn’t your headcam working? ESTEBAN SOSA: The lights have gone out, Sam. I can’t see anything! I can’t – who’s that? Is that you, Runner Five? Have we been betrayed again? in pain SAM YAO: Esteban! Esteban! Bloody hell, I hate it when I can’t see! Oh, thank God, over there. Five, someone’s got a torch. SARA SMITH: It’s me, Sam. I don’t know what happened, but I saw two people grab Esteban. LOUISE BAILEY: I saw it, too. They went that way, towards the gates. SAM YAO: Get after them. SARA SMITH: Daylight, thank goodness. SAM YAO: I can see them. Esteban’s unconscious – oh God, I hope he’s not dead. SARA SMITH: Unconscious is good. They won’t get very far carrying him. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, they will. They’re heading for the stables. SAM YAO: Stables? LOUISE BAILEY: Looking after the horses was supposed to be therapeutic for us. After the attacks on the train and then on Abel, most of them are gone. I think there might be a couple left. SARA SMITH: Yes, there are. And there they go. SAM YAO: They’ve got Esteban. SARA SMITH: Who are they? When Esteban talked about the traitor, it’s not – is it Van Ark who took them? Someone told Van Ark Esteban was coming. LOUISE BAILEY: I don’t think so. I never warned you about F Block, did I? That’s where the warden kept the people even she was scared of. And those two - I think that’s Kander and Stain. SAM YAO: Kander and Stain? Kander and Stain, as in, Britain’s first female serial killing twosome? The UK’s own Manson Family? SARA SMITH: If the Manson Family liked taking out peoples’ internal organs while they were still alive. LOUISE BAILEY: Yeah, them. SAM YAO: You can’t let them take Esteban. SARA SMITH: Sam’s right. Come on, we have to go after them! SARA SMITH: Where’s our backup, Sam? We can’t keep Kander and Stain in sight for much longer. They’re jumping ahead two fields in front of us. SAM YAO: Can you maybe run a bit faster? SARA SMITH: We’re not superhuman! We can’t outrun horses. SAM YAO: I know, I know, but it’s all gone a bit pear-shaped in the prison. They’ve only just put the lights back on, and now a pipe’s burst, and it’s spraying sewage everywhere. Plus, F Block’s empty. We think the warden let them all out just before she came chasing after you, Five! It was her final revenge. The psychos have been creeping around ever since, causing mayhem and picking off stragglers. LOUISE BAILEY: You need to get everyone together, Sam. Arm them, and keep them in one room. Don’t let anyone out alone! SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, I uh, well, I think it might be a bit late for that. The prison is saying someone called Mary has got out? Taken some people hostage? LOUISE BAILEY: Oh no. SARA SMITH: Who’s that? LOUISE BAILEY: Kander and Stain were put in seg with her once. They said things to her. She was crazy to start with, and she ended up – they must have let her out of the psych unit to cause a distraction while they escaped. SAM YAO: I’m contacting New Canton for help. We need people with night vision goggles and very big guns. Sorry, guys, you’re on your own until they arrive. SARA SMITH: Kander and Stain have just disappeared over the horizon. We’ve lost them, Sam! LOUISE BAILEY: Maybe not. We’re – we’re not far from the place in Lake Woods. SAM YAO: The Horror House of Lake Woods. LOUISE BAILEY: They’re heading in that direction. It’s worth a try! Only about a mile away. We can cut through the trees, but they’ll have to take the horses around by road. SAM YAO: And if they’re taking Esteban there - SARA SMITH: Then we know where we’re going. SARA SMITH: How’s it going in the prison, Sam? YAO plays audio from the prison – it’s nothing but screaming SAM YAO: I would say not great. LOUISE BAILEY: We’re not far from the house, now. SARA SMITH: A serial killer’s den in the middle of a dark forest. I can’t think why we haven’t visited before. LOUISE BAILEY: The local council was supposed to knock it down, but then – the apocalypse. SAM YAO: Can you hear that? Sounds like hooves. Uh, let me see if I can get long-range cams to – yeah, okay. The good news is you guessed right, Louise. Kander and Stain were heading for their old house, and Esteban’s still alive. He’s on the back of Stain’s horse. The bad news is that they’ve seen you and now they’re riding straight towards you, and they don’t look thrilled that you got here first. galloping SAM YAO: They’re catching up with you guys! SARA SMITH: That’s because they’re on horses, Sam, and we’re not. SAM YAO: I know, I know. At least they haven’t got guns. LOUISE BAILEY: Great, so we’re going to get trampled to death rather than shot. SAM YAO: Wait, do you see that stream to your left with the big trees over it and the low-hanging branches? Now, if you wade into the stream - SARA SMITH: Way ahead of you, Sam. Five, head straight on. We need to split them up, I can’t take both of them. Louise, you’re with me. SAM YAO: Okay, Five, looks like you’ve got Kander on your tail. She’s had to get off her horse to follow you. Don’t look back. Wasn’t Kander the one who was particularly obsessed with livers? Uh, you know what, probably best if we don’t think about that. And Stain’s – yeah, she’s following Louise and Eight. Now they’re splitting up, too. LOUISE BAILEY: Why are you chasing me, Stain? I’m on your side! SAM YAO: Nice! Reverse psychology, make sure she’s the one Stain goes after. And wow, Runner Eight’s really good at climbing trees – look at her go! Okay, they’re almost underneath her. SMITH shouts, horse whinnies She’s on Stain’s horse! Esteban’s still conscious, I think. He’s wriggling, trying to get away. Don’t look back! Just keep running! Kander’s keeping pace with you. Oh man, Stain’s got a knife! She’s – Runner Eight’s hurt. There’s blood all over her and Esteban. Oh my God! Runner Eight just snapped Stain’s neck! She totally just snapped her neck! She’s done it! In a really scary, disturbing way. shouts Uh, yeah, Kander’s not very happy about that. KANDER: I’m going to kill you! I’m going to eat you alive! SAM YAO: Keep running! KANDER: I know these woods better than you. I know every inch of them. Do you really think you can get away from me? SAM YAO: Um, I don’t want to worry you, but she’s really fast. I mean, how could she manage to stay that fit in prison? Guess she used the gym. I mean, why do we give prisoners gyms anyway? Do we want all our most dangerous criminals to be super fit? KANDER: Do you know where you’re heading? I know where you’re heading. You won’t like it when you get there. You’ll see things. Mary saw things, and look what happened to her. SAM YAO: I think you might be heading towards their house. It doesn’t matter, you’ve got to keep running straight ahead. Eight’s nearly in position. KANDER: You’re going exactly where I want. knife You’ll – knife strikes; KANDER dies SAM YAO: Bloody hell! Runner Eight just threw a knife straight into her chest! Now, what was wrong with shooting her? SARA SMITH: No gun, remember? It’s okay, Five. You can stop running now. I’ve taken care of them. ESTEBAN SOSA: Please, release me now. I’m quite safe. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah, you’re all safe now. Safe and well.Category:Mission Category:Season Two